Young Love II
by RomanceWriter07
Summary: Continuing from the first Young Love. Sora worries that Kairi hates him. But that changes when she gives him an invitation to the secret spot.


Sora was surprised at the fact that kairi was in detention. She was usually a very innocent girl who didn't get in trouble. She looked at them when they walked in and almost let out a smile at the fact that Sora was with her again. She didn't want to speak to him since the fight they had earlier that day.

"Sora?" Kairi stated as he and Riku walked in. Riku saw her and smiled at Sora.

"Excuse me boys. Take your seats now." The principle had told them as they walked in.

"yeah come on Sora. There an empty chair for you." He said pointing to the empty seat next to Kairi. Reluctantly, Sora sat in the seat. The principal then handed the three of them dictionaries with pencils and paper and a list of words to define.

Several times did Sora and Kairi catch each others eyes. Sora couldn't help it. Her curves were so addicting to him. She then looked at him with an "you wish you could have me" expression that turned his head away.

Time went by slowly and Sora fell asleep looking at her. Later, he was awoken by a tap on the shoulder. His eyes slowly opened to see those beautiful aquamarine eyes looking at him.

He jumped when he realized it was Kairi. She was handing him a note folded up in a weird style. She said for him to open it up later. Sora was about to ask what it was for, but he just decided it was best not to.

When they were let out at dismissal, he thought about waiting for Kairi, but decided just to say he was waiting for Riku. As they walked back, Riku was talking to Kairi, or rather trying to, because she kept looking around him to see Sora. Sora who was trying to avoid her eyes, was thinking about the note that was buried deep in his pocket. As much as he wanted to know what it said, he was scared of what it could say. He wasn't sure if he should even read it. He decided to decide on it later as he finally managed to turn his head and catch her staring right at him. Riku had stopped trying to talk to her. He knew who she was looking at and what she was thinking. So he just kept walking with them, smiling.

When they got to his house, Riku and Kairi said good-bye and left. As Riku kept walking, Kairi gave Sora one last glance with a smile. Then left to catch up with Riku.

After he got into his room, and dropped his stuff on the floor next to the door, he plopped back on his bed. He then pulled the note out of his pocket, where he just held it, unopened, and thought to himself, "This could be my only way of knowing how she feels about me." He started, "but it could also be exactly what I don't want to here, the truth could hurt enough to kill me on the inside and I couldn't live with myself." He grabbed his pillow and started to wallop it to where feathers were flying everywhere. "Damn! What should I do!" he didn't have a choice. He had to know the truth, no matter what. He took the letter and unfolded it. He opened it up and began to read: "I don't know what you want to expect from this note, but I cant tell you what I want to tell you in a letter, so meet me in the secret place. I'll tell you there.

Sincerely, Kairi

Now Sora was put in the same position as before. He had to decide whether to go or not. He knew she would never have a chance of liking him if he didn't go and it would haunt him forever if he didn't go. So he decided unanimously to go. He walked to the secret spot, which was a cave they used to go to alone together many times. He got to there and it had begun to get dark outside. He stepped in and walked to the open area with drawings on the walls. They were drawings that the three of them had made when they were younger. Then his eyes came upon the drawing he made of him giving Kairi a paopu fruit, which had been added on to. Someone had drawn Kairi giving one to Sora as well. He brushed his hand over it a little before he heard a voice.

"Sora" He nearly jumped out of his size-22 shoes at that moment. He turned around and saw Kairi leaning against the wall of the cave watching him. "Kairi" He began to get up before Kairi grabbed him and held him against a wall. "Do you realize how much I want to kill you right now!" Sora was speechless while getting ready to be ripped a new one. He could fight, but Kairi was not a girl to fuck around with. She would drop anyone who pissed her off. It looked like Sora was about to get the beat-down of his life. Kairi cut his thoughts off. "You hurt me earlier today. I should shove your ass through that door!" she said pointing to the door with no handle. "but I want something else from you first!"

Sora, hearing these words was almost bewildered. "What is it that you could want from…." Kairi cut him off when she suddenly kissed him. At that moment, he felt her soft lips against his, and it was better than he had ever imagined. Their tongues were fighting for dominance in their mouths. Kairi suddenly broke off from him and said in the most gentle manner," I want you to love me." Her attitude had completely changed. She was the sweet innocent girl he had grown up with. Her eyes were beautiful, her skin so soft and smooth, her hair was shining even in the almost complete darkness. She slowly let him down as she told him," put your hands on me Sora." and she grabbed his hands. Her touch was already turning up the heat in his body and he was trying hard not to lose control. She carried his hands to her breasts, and began to set the hands in a revolving motion. She let go when Sora caught on and let her arms fall to her sides.

She began to let out soft moans that told Sora to do more. He got the message and began to kiss her shoulder and up to her neck. She gasped as he used his tongue to make a path down to her center, where he slid her straps down over her shoulders and tugged the shirt down, revealing her bra. His hands moved behind her, and unclipped it. Kairi covered her breasts as it fell to their feet. She looked at him worried. He held her hands and whispered into her ear," There beautiful. Don't be ashamed." He slowly pulled her hands away, revealing herself to him. He moved down her neck to her breasts, kissing his path downward. His heart was beating fast as he tasted her soft skin. It was hard for him not to climax at this point. He began to rush things along. His tongue tasted the sweetness of her nipples. He wanted to savor this moment with the one girl her he wanted for a long time. Kairi grasped his back and buried her fingernails into his back before pulling his shirt up. He stopped to take it off before being pulled back in to her. Her nipples were stiffened to their peak. At this he reached down for her skirt, and began to fiddle with the zipper.

As he struggled to get the zipper to open, Kairi just watched him and giggled. She took his hands and showed him how to unzip it, which made him feel like an idiot. She just giggled, then began to moan again as he slowly unzipped it. He wanted to tease her a little. He took it off and threw it to the side of the cave. Kairi was panting as she felt his fingers inside her, and began to shudder. She was paralyzed with pleasure, and could barely control herself from orgasm. Sora pulled out his fingers and tasted her juices. Then put his fingers in her mouth, letting her taste herself. She moaned and licked her lips as Sora slowly went down to her spot and began to taste her treasure. Her moans turned to screams that echoed throughout the cave as his tongue dug deeper into her opening. She fought harder and harder to hold herself back, but was failing and she was going to spazm. Sora saw her and pulled his tongue out of her.

"What are you doing?" Kairi was slowly regaining control again. Don't stop Sora! I was almost there!" Sora held her tight and pulled her down to the soft sand and told her," not yet! Come with me!" He grabbed their clothes to cover her as he carried her and ran back to his room where he laid her down slowly on his bed. He then took off his pants and boxers. Kairi was startled at the sight she saw. She began to worry if she would get hurt. Sora saw this and put his hand on her cheek. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His touch was all that she needed to answer," I couldn't think of anyone else to be with right now. I love you Sora."

"I love you too Kairi." Then he got positioned and slowly penetrated her. Her moan was a painful, but pleasurable one. He held it so she could adjust to his size. Tears started to fall down her face, which Sora kissed away.

"Oh Sora." Kairi managed to get out. He slowly began to move again, back and forth. He felt her barrier and with a nod from Kairi, he pushed through and kept moving, speeding up his pace every few minutes until he was moving his fastest pace. Kairi was quickly getting back up to her climax. Sora had held it back so long that he was about to come too.

" Sora, just a little more! Just a…just…aaahhh…SORA!"

Sora couldn't hold it anymore. He had to let it through. "KAIRI!"

Sora was so exhausted he collapsed next to Kairi on the bed. "I love you Sora"

"I love you too Kairi" She cuddled up next to him and they shared one final passionate kiss before she fell asleep in his arms. Sora then sat awake thinking," where will we go from here?" Then he fell asleep with her in his arms.

To Be Continued……


End file.
